El cielo tendrá que esperar
by xay-chan
Summary: Fanfic que empece hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca pude continuar a falta de inspiracion. Ahora lo subo aqui para que si alguien quiere continuarlo lo haga libremente, solo pido que respeten las condiciones que enumero dentro


Bueno, empezamos con lo de siempre: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso…

Y ahora vamos con las aclaraciones. Como ya he dicho en el resumen, este fic esta incompleto, una lástima porque me estaba gustando muchísimo escribirlo, pero cuando tengo una idea tengo que escribirla inmediatamente, sino la idea se va igual que vino que es lo que me paso con este fanfic. Así que ahora lo dejo aquí tal y como lo escribí en su momento, para que si a alguno de ustedes le gusta y quiere darle una continuación a la historia lo haga libremente. Eso si, como ya he dicho antes en el resumen hay ciertas condiciones, aunque no creo que les cueste trabajo respetarlas. Son las siguientes:

El titulo del fanfic debe de ser: "El cielo tendrá que esperar (versión de…)" poniendo su nombre en vez de los puntos suspensivos. Así si más de una persona quiere continuarlo no se confundirán las historias y yo puedo seguir todas las distintas versiones.

Especificar al principio del fanfic de donde se ha sacado la idea de la historia, algo como: el primer capítulo y la idea original de este fanfic pertenecen a Xay-chan, el resto es obra mía… o algo así.

Si piensan escribir la historia como un oneshot la parte original escrita por mi debe de ir de alguna manera diferenciada del resto, ya sea en negrita, en cursiva o como ustedes prefieran. Si va a tener más de un capitulo, la parte escrita por mi debe ser el primer capítulo o si lo prefieren el epilogo completo.

Este es un fanfic yaoi, más concretamente un kakaita y espero que así lo escriban.

En un principio en esta historia Itachi empieza siendo todavía "el malo de la película" pero quiero que, si no terminan dejándolo como el bueno, al menos se sepa el porqué de la matanza Uchiha y toda la historia del pasado de Itachi.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, no quiero que Itachi muera, bajo ningún concepto. Es más, les daré la idea que yo tenía para el final de este fanfic, ya ustedes pueden seguirla o no. En un principio Itachi se encuentra en una situación en la que debería haber muerto pero no lo hace y en ese momento el piensa "el infierno tendrá que esperar". Pues el final iba a ser una situación más o menos similar, sabiéndose ya la verdad sobre él y habiendo casi muerto por proteger a Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke o la aldea de Konoha (eso no lo tenía claro) y siendo su pensamiento al saberse con vida "el cielo tendrá que esperar" de ahí el título del fanfic. Como he dicho este final pueden respetarlo o no, lo dejo a su elección.

Esas son todas las condiciones. Si en algún momento tienen alguna duda sobre las condiciones, quieren saltarse alguna de ellas o quieren saber mi opinión sobre cómo piensan continuar la historia o cosas así no duden en contactar conmigo a través del correo que hay en mi perfil o simplemente dejando un review en esta historia.

**De verdad me encantaría que alguien le diera a esta historia el final que yo no pude darle.**

* * *

><p>Lluvia, lluvia que empapa mi cuerpo y cala hasta los huesos. Lluvia es lo único que siento, pero no me extraño por eso, lo que me extraña es seguir sintiendo algo. "Estúpido hermano menor" pienso entre enojado y dolido "¿por qué no has terminado tu trabajo? ¿Ya no merezco ni tu odio?". Bueno, eso ahora mismo no importa, lo que me molesta es el hecho de morir congelado aquí tirado de una manera tan patética después de que él decidiera dejarme con vida. ¿O tal vez lo ha hecho deliberadamente dejándome sufrir hasta mi último aliento? No es una idea tan descabellada pensando que el artífice de esta situación es mi vengativo hermanito. Y no se cual de las dos ideas me gusta o desagrada mas. Una tercera idea cruza fugaz por mi mente: el que no haya sido capaz de hacerlo, ya fuera por compasión o por un antiguo cariño aun no olvidado. Pero desecho esa idea inmediatamente. Seguramente seré masoquista pero no hasta ese punto. Cualquier aprecio que Sasuke sintiera por mi yo mismo me encargue de destruirlo y en su vocabulario nunca ha existido la palabra compasión.<p>

Lentamente, voy sintiendo como mis piernas empiezan a responder, abro y cierro mis manos con toda la fuerza que soy capaz. Abro los ojos por fin y analizo mi entorno, sigo en el mismo claro del bosque donde todo ocurrió, solo que ahora todo es silencio a mi alrededor. Silencio, soledad. Sonrió tristemente "de vuelta a mi vida" pienso con sorna "el infierno tendrá que esperar". Intento incorporarme lentamente pero el dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Mierda, no me acordaba de las heridas. Pero qué importa el dolor, si no salgo de aquí pronto ya no seré capaz de volver a sentirlo y por mucho que me joda, si mi hermano me ha dado una segunda oportunidad no voy a desaprovecharla. Vuelvo a intentarlo y esta vez consigo sentarme apoyando el peso de mi tronco en los brazos. Un súbito mareo hace que pierda todo de vista y que mi cuerpo vaya a parar al suelo de nuevo y mientras mi mente se va ralentizando cada vez mas no puedo evitar desear que mi última visión hubiera sido la de su rostro, ese que nunca muestra a nadie.

Luz, luz solar que incide directamente sobre mis ojos. "Maldita sea, ¡que alguien cierre esa cortina!". Me giro en el futón intentando evitar la molesta claridad y al moverme un punzante dolor me atraviesa el cuerpo. En ese momento todo vuelve a mi mente, la lucha con mi hermano, en la que termine inconsciente, mi posterior momento de lucidez y los últimos pensamientos que tuve antes de volver a desmayarme. Ahora que soy consciente de todo no puedo evitar plantearme ciertas preguntas como: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Y cómo es posible que haya escapado de la muerte dos veces en tan poco tiempo? Y a la última de ellas consigo darle una respuesta rápidamente, "la puta muerte tiene sentido del humor y a mi le gusta joderme", pero, ¿y la respuesta a las demás?

Analicemos la situación: me encuentro en una pequeña cabaña de madera, en la cual la misma estancia sirve como salón, cocina y dormitorio, de modo que la pequeña puerta de mi derecha debe de ser el baño. El lugar está prácticamente en ruinas y está demasiado polvoriento como para que haya nadie viviendo aquí. De modo que estoy en una cabaña abandonada y por los arboles que soy capaz de ver por la ventana y el canto de los pájaros propios de la zona deduzco que no estoy demasiado lejos de la zona donde la batalla se llevo a cabo. Una palangana con agua y restos de mi sangre, además de las vendas que cubren mi cuerpo casi por completo evidencian que quien quiera que me recogiera ha estado cuidándome y preocupándose por mí. A partir de ahí solo puedo llegar a una conclusión: la persona que me recogió no me conoce, si me hubiera conocido seguramente me hubiera dejado tirado para que me muriera, habría pasado de largo sin volver en ningún instante la vista atrás. Puede sonar cruel, pero yo no intento ser cruel, intento ser realista.

Pues bien, la persona que me ha cuidado no me conoce y tiene grandes conocimientos de medicina, pienso al observar la sutura casi milimétrica que me ha hecho en el hombro. Seguramente sea un buen hombre, un medico ambulante que pasaba por allí y no ha soportado la idea de verme morir desangrado. Tendría que ser también alguien lo suficientemente fuerte y corpulento para cargarme todo el camino, y además conocer bien la zona para saber que aquí había una cabaña. Pero, ¿qué clase de medico sería tan fuerte y vagaría solo por aquel peligroso bosque? "¡Dios! Me estoy volviendo loco".

Incapaz de llegar a una conclusión más lógica me dispongo a dormir de nuevo, cuando oigo como alguien entra a la cabaña y al observar a esa persona ya no tengo ninguna duda, me he vuelto realmente loco.

¿Todavía no te has muerto, capullo? – me pregunta con toda la mala ostia que es capaz de acumular sin arriesgarse a matarme de un puñetazo.

¿De qué te extrañas? Sin duda es gracias a ti que todavía no he muerto, Haruno Sakura – consigo espetarle a la ex compañera de equipo de mi hermano.

No te equivoques, Itachi, nada me haría más feliz que el ver cómo te ahogas con tu propia sangre – me dice con un profundo odio y no dudo de que lo que dice es verdad.

¿Por qué me has curado entonces?

Porque soy una buena amiga, por eso. Porque cuando mis amigos me piden un favor no puedo negárselo, aunque sea lo que más odie en el mundo. – baja por un momento la mirada, creo que esta cuestionándose si lo que ha hecho es lo correcto, pero al no poder encontrar una respuesta clara se enfurece aun mas – Bueno, yo ya he hecho lo mío. Espero no volver a verte nunca Uchiha.

Y con esas últimas palabras sale de la habitación dejándome completamente confundido. Entonces ha sido ella la que me ha curado y lo ha hecho porque un amigo suyo se lo ha pedido… Inmediatamente la imagen de Sasuke atraviesa mi mente, pero es imposible. ¿Por qué iba a querer mi hermano que yo viviera? Además, el jamás recurriría a nadie de Konoha y me extraña que Sakura le hubiera hacho caso si así hubiera sido, ella ahora mismo debe odiar a Sasuke casi tanto como a mí. Pero si no ha sido mi hermano, ¿Quién ha sido? ¿A quién podría interesarle mi supervivencia? La idea de que mi salvador pudiera haber sido Naruto-kun se hace tentadora. Ese chico siempre ha sido impredecible, siempre ha tenido un gran corazón. Tal vez… Pero Naruto-kun sabe perfectamente que mi objetivo era capturarle, no hay manera de que me haya salvado sabiendo eso. Aunque también sabe que en mi condición actual no podría hacer nada contra el… Ese pensamiento cada vez va tomando mas forma en mi mente. Si que puede que haya sido él y, además, no conozco a ningún otro amigo de la Haruno, así que por ahora me conformare con esa teoría…

No sé cuantas horas habrán pasado desde la breve visita de Sakura, pero a juzgar por la oscuridad del cielo debe ser más o menos media noche. Cuando consigo acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la cabaña, descubro con asombro que mis vendas han sido cambiadas, una manta mas cubre mi cuerpo y junto a la vela encendida a la derecha de mi futón encuentro un plato de suculenta sopa aun humeante. En ese momento pongo todos mis sentidos alerta. Si la sopa aun está caliente la persona que la haya hecho debe de encontrarse cerca. Comienzo a esparcir mi chacra para localizarla, pero el hacerlo me debilita demasiado. Intento activar mi Sharingan para percibir cualquier leve movimiento, pero inmediatamente tengo que dejarlo. ¡Dios! Tengo la cabeza a punto de reventar de tanto forzar mis ojos. Me concentro en encontrar algún cambio más en el ambiente, aunque mi avanzada pérdida de visión no facilite las cosas, "puto Magnekyou". Al final conseguí descubrir con agrado que un nuevo futón había sido colocado en la cabaña, eso significa que, tarde o temprano, alguien vendrá a dormir en el. Ya más calmado con esa idea, decidí tomarme la sopa con toda la calma que se puede tener cuando hace aproximadamente dos días que no has comido ni bebido nada.

Una hora más tarde, viendo que nadie se dignaba a aparecer, empecé a comprobar las capacidades de mi cuerpo. El dolor ahora era menos intenso al moverme y parecía haber recuperado una parte considerable de mi fuerza, aunque no tanta para poder ponerme en pie por mi solo, aunque eso era lo de menos, sin duda Sakura había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo. Al final conseguí levantar mi cuerpo y arrastrarme hasta quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Llevaba un rato flexionando y estirando las rodillas para desentumecerme, cuando un par de golpes en el marco de la puerta me sobresaltaron.

¿Se puede? – pregunto un chico moreno de piel pálida asomándose por la puerta.

Desde lueeego – conteste yo con cierta sorna. Al fin y al cabo no sabía quién era ese chico, y yo no era el dueño de aquella cabaña para impedirle el paso a nadie.

El joven me observo con una sonrisa entre tímida e ilusionada que no concordaba nada con su forma de andar firme y decidida.

¿Eres Uchiha Itachi, verdad? – me preguntaba alegremente mientras se acomodaba sobre mi futón, sentándose justamente frente a mí.

¿Ese tipo era estúpido o estaba loco? Si sabía quien era, ¿Cómo es posible que me hablara tan alegremente y se sentara sin miedo alguno junto a mí? Se quedo observándome un momento, como esperando mi respuesta. Respuesta que no fui capaz de darle, demasiado ocupado estaba yo analizando la situación, de modo que él siguió hablando.

Yo soy Sai. Soy compañero de equipo de Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. Ellos han tenido que ir a una misión, pero me dijeron que yo podía quedarme a cuidarte – de nuevo se quedo mirándome, con esa estúpida sonrisa que empezaba a sacarme de quicio - ¿No eres muy hablador, verdad?

¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? ¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto? – pregunte finalmente con rabia, sin poder contenerme.

Cuando recibas ayuda no debes preguntarte porque ni desconfiar de aquellos que te la prestaron, en cambio debes hacerles saber lo agradecido que estas. Al menos eso decía mi libro de relaciones humanas.

Ya estaba todo claro. Ni modo, el chaval estaba loco de remate.

¿Y en tu libro de relaciones humanas no pondría, por casualidad, que cuando una persona esta herida y enferma hay que dejarla descansar y no acribillarla a preguntas? – dije ya intentando que me dejara en paz.

Pues no, no decía nada de eso. ¿Es así como hay que actuar? – me pregunta con total curiosidad y yo no puedo evitar llevar una mano a mi frente preguntándome de donde habrían sacado a semejante espécimen.

Pues sí, así es como hay que actuar, así que si no te importa…

Eres muy listo, Itachi-san. ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas otras dudas, a lo mejor tú me puedes ayudar a resolverlas.

Esto ya es el colmo. ¿Este tío es que no pilla las cosas o qué? "Esto requiere medidas drásticas", pienso mientras le observo. No me había parado a pensarlo antes, pero sin duda es un buen sustituto para mi hermano. Piel pálida, casi mortecina, como si no le hubiera dado el sol en años. Su fisonomía es alta y esbelta, con los músculos definidos pero sin exagerar. Sin duda es atractivo. Pelo corto y azabache, ojos como profundos pozos oscuros. No me sorprendería demasiado que de un momento a otro activara el Sharingan, tiene todas las cualidades innatas de un Uchiha a excepción de la arrogancia y soberbia. Eso ya supone un punto a su favor lo que lo vuelve aun más atractivo a mis ojos. Además, parece ser que yo tampoco le desagrado, incluso diría que siente cierta admiración. Tal vez sea el momento de tomar ventaja de la situación…

Oye, ¿eras Sai, no? – pregunto con el tono más meloso que soy capaz de poner. El me lo confirma asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Podrías acercarte y comprobar mi temperatura? Creo que me ha subido la fiebre.

Claro – afirma el inocentemente mientras trata de levantarse de su asiento, acto que yo le impido cogiendo una de sus muñecas.

No hace falta que te levantes, solo… ven, acércate – tiro de su brazo con mi escasa fuerza y el parece entender, andando de rodillas sobre el futón hasta que sus piernas se sitúan a ambos lados de mis caderas – pon tu frente sobre la mía – el obedece sin rechistar, aunque la extraña sonrisita ha desaparecido por completo de sus labios. Parece que comprende la situación en la que se encuentra.

Una de mis manos viaja hasta su cabeza, rozando con premeditada ternura su pelo, mientras que la otra se dirige hasta su espalda, ejerciendo la suficiente presión para que su torso choque con el mío. El parece tensarse pero en ningún momento evita el contacto. Lo tengo justamente donde quería.

¿Estoy caliente, Sai-kun? – pregunto con descaro aun con nuestra frentes unidas, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia los lados, provocando pequeños roces entre nuestras narices.

Parece que la situación empieza a pasarle factura puesto que en vez de contestar a mi pregunta entreabre levemente sus labios, dejando escapar un caliente suspiro que choca directamente contra los míos, acto que me hace sonreír con presunción.

Sai-kun… ¿Tu también estas caliente? – digo en un incitante susurro a la vez que junto aun mas nuestros rostros provocando que mis labios rocen los suyos al hablar.

Deslizo la mano que hasta ahora ha estado en su espalda hasta su rostro, iniciando una caricia descendente en la que recorro mejilla, cuello, pecho y abdomen con la yema de mis dedos, mientras siento como su cuerpo entero empieza a temblar bajo mi tacto. Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, taladrando mi sentido común. Aun así sigue sin moverse, estático, como si nunca hubiera recibido una provocación de este tipo, y esa idea me enloquece. Mi mano sigue su recorrido, esta vez hacia arriba, colándose por el bajo de su corta camiseta. Sus jadeos son cada vez más audibles y sus labios entreabiertos no paran de llamarme a gritos, pero no es hasta que oigo su caliente gemido al rozar sus pezones que le beso con locura, devorándole, probando el sabor de su boca, mordiendo sus finos labios, entrelazando nuestras lenguas. Aferra sus brazos a mi cuello desesperado y no puedo evitar morderle duramente al sentir el punzante dolor que provoca en la herida de mi hombro, pero ningún quejido sale de sus labios, al contrario, parece que el dolor le excita puesto que se aferra aun mas fuerte a mí y comienza a frotar con descaro su entrepierna contra la mía. Ahora soy yo el que gimo roncamente, dirigiendo mis manos hasta sus prietos glúteos, dirigiendo el incitante movimiento de su cadera. Su erección parece arder bajo sus pantalones, pero él está demasiado ocupado con mi boca como para atenderla por sí mismo. De modo que cuelo una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a la cremallera de sus pantalones. Antes de proceder a liberar su sexo, me dedico a recorrerlo con mi mano aun por encima de la tela, apretándolo con algo de fuerza. El rugido que escapa de sus labios es descomunal. Tira de mi pelo con fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que todo mi pelo escapa de la gomilla que lo sujetaba. Me observa durante un segundo y parece que la visión le excita puesto que vuelve al ataque con ansias renovadas, lamiendo mis labios, mordiendo deliciosamente mi cuello. "¡Dios, qué bueno!". No voy a ser capaz de aguantar mucho mas, así que esta vez voy directo reventar el cierre de sus pantalones. Tengo el botón entre mis dedos y me dispongo a abrirlo por fin cuando, con el tiempo justo de reacción, empujo a Sai con toda la fuerza que tengo para apartarlo de la trayectoria de un kunai que se dirigía directamente hacia él.

El se queda congelado un segundo, como asimilando lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero inmediatamente se levanta y, sacando un kunai de su bolsillo, sale de la cabaña buscando al causante del ataque y de la interrupción de nuestro momento de calentón. Yo me rio divertido, me deshago de todas las mantas que me cubren y me recuesto por completo. Bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior todo lo que puedo, mi erección aun sigue, dura y goteante, el aire que se cuela por la puerta me provoca un placentero escalofrío al contacto sobre mi sexo. Suspiro extasiado mientras comienzo a mover mi mano por toda la longitud de mi miembro, masturbándome con total descaro.

¿Acaso no has tenido bastante con Sai? – me pregunta una voz profunda y varonil, una voz que me es demasiado conocida. Sonrío con agrado.

Sai es suficiente para excitarme, pero no para satisfacerme. – contesto aumentando el movimiento de mi mano – Para satisfacerme necesito algo mas… aahhh… algo que tu sabes darme perfectamente, Kakashi-senpai…

* * *

><p>Hasta aqui mi aporte. Espero poder ver dentro de poco alguna de sus versiones. Sin mas que decir se despide Xay-chan<p> 


End file.
